


Malentendu

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confusion, Dad - Freeform, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Mom - Freeform, Secrets, daughter - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Mordred escucha algo por error.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 19





	Malentendu

Mordred entró a la casa mientras se terminaba una paleta de hielo sabor grosella; pensó en avisarle a sus padres que había vuelto de la tienda y se encaminó hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar a ellos, la chica rubia escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse en seco y pegarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor la conversación.

—Pues no queda más remedio que separarnos —dijo una fina voz femenina.

—Odio esto —contestó otra voz, un rico tono de voz masculino.

—¿Quieres a Mordred o que se vaya conmigo? —preguntó la mujer y ante eso, la chica que escuchaba escondida tras la puerta se sobresaltó un poco.

—Mejor le preguntamos a ella, lo más probable es que quiera irse con sus amigos —respondió el hombre, a lo que Mordred alzó una ceja.

—Bien, entonces sólo queda preguntarle —concluyó la mujer.

La chica pensó en irse a su habitación e intentar encontrarle un sentido a la conversación que acababa de escuchar, pero antes de que siquiera despegara su cabeza de la puerta, ésta se abrió.

—Mordred ya estás aquí —dijo la mujer rubia al descubrir a su retoño—, ven queremos hablar contigo —La invitó a entrar y sentarse en la mesa donde su padre comía algo de queso acompañado de vino.

La adolescente tomó asiento intentando no sacar conclusiones precipitadas ni perder el control de sí misma, pero en cuanto su madre se sentó relativamente lejos de su padre, la chica perdió su batalla interna.

—¡Lo escuché todo! —exclamó abruptamente— ¿se van a separar? —preguntó arrugando la frente en un claro gesto de revelaba su inquietud.

—Pues claro, si no hubieras chocado ambos autos, no habría necesidad de hacer todo esto —contestó el rubio en tono de obviedad y luego le dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa de vino.

—¡Gil! Eso no es cierto —replicó la mujer mirando con desaprobación a su esposo.

Mordred fue presa de la culpa en forma de un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo, sintió que tenía que hacer algo para remediar la situación sin sentido por la que su familia estaba por atravesar.

—¡¿Se van a separar sólo porque arruiné sus autos?! —preguntó exaltada al tiempo que se ponía de pie haciendo un ruido desagradable con la silla— ¡¿Qué no se supone que se aman?! ¡Siempre están besuqueándose en todos lados! —exclamó acusadoramente buscando que sus padres recordaran sus sentimientos y desistieran de la separación.

—¡Mordred eso no es verdad! —La madre de la chica la regaño mientras sus pálidas mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue carmín, pero la adolescente no hizo caso y realizó un segundo intento.

—Padre, apenas antier me revelaste que estabas pensando cómo decirle a madre que quieres tener un bebé y ahora de la nada se piensan separar ¿qué pasa? ¿eran tan importantes sus tontos autos? —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas, en tanto la mujer sentada frente a ella abrió la boca con sorpresa por la indiscreción de su hija.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja por el comentario de la chica, el hombre evaluó el nerviosismo de su esposa y sonrió complacido, luego volteó a ver a su cachorro pero cuando notó que estaba por llorar, se levantó para acerarse a ella y confortarla.

—Mordred cálmate —dijo con una inusual voz suave que hizo que Arturia saliera de su shock al ser delatada y se uniera a su familia para darle una necesaria explicación a su hija.

—Vamos a separarnos para ir al día de campo de los Einzbern, si tuviéramos al menos un auto podríamos llegar aparte como el año pasado, pero como no es así, vamos a tener que repartirnos en las camionetas que rentará la madre de Ilya.

Con esas palabras, la adolescente se calmó un poco y miró a su padre buscando una confirmación, pero éste frunció el ceño mostrándose molesto.

—Lo peor es que yo voy a ser el chaperón de los jóvenes, esa tonta, mira que alejarme de mi esposa y ponerme a cuidar críos, sólo porque su matrimonio fracasó —Se quejó abiertamente el rubio causando dudas nuevas en la chica—, Arturia ¿por qué no rentamos un auto para nosotros y vamos aparte? —preguntó el hombre a su esposa, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Porque Irisviel es mi amiga y necesita apoyo —contestó con cansancio—, Kiritsugu y ella aún no se lo dicen a Ilya porque ella estaba muy animada por este día de campo, así que procuren actuar con normalidad —le dijo a ambos y luego se dirigió a la menor—, Mordred no le vayas a decir a Ilya lo del divorcio de sus padres, eso le corresponde a ellos ¿entiendes? —preguntó y la chica asintió ligeramente.

—Entonces ¿ustedes no se van a divorciar? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—No —contestó rápidamente Gilgamesh con una voz dura que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Pfff que susto —La chica exhaló y su mente se relajó de inmediato—, creo que necesito recostarme un rato —dijo con intenciones de irse a su alcoba para recomponerse del mal rato que acababa de pasar.

—Bien, te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista —dijo la mujer y acarició el flequillo de su hija; Mordred salió de la cocina y sus padres se miraron— pobrecilla, en verdad tenía miedo —señaló Arturia preocupada por la chica.

—Eso le pasa por escuchar conversaciones a hurtadillas —contestó el hombre y enseguida se acercó a su esposa antes de que ésta pusiera su atención en algún otro asunto—, pero ya se tranquilizó, así que cuéntame mi amor, ¿cómo es que no estoy enterado de que queremos tener un bebé? —preguntó con una sonrisa felina en su rostro.

Arturia volvió a sonrojarse y a ponerse nerviosa; en su desesperación, Mordred había revelado algo que ella aún no tenía pensado decirle a su esposo.

—Bueno, es algo en lo que había estado pensando —confesó decidiendo que no tenía caso prolongar más el asunto.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó el rubio pasando un brazo por la cintura de su mujer, acercándola a él.

—Hace un año más o menos —dijo Arturia correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¿Un año? —cuestionó el esposo sorprendido— ¿y por qué no me habías dicho nada? Ya lo habrías dado a luz —comentó, a lo que la mujer se limitó a alzar los hombros.

—No estaba muy segura de que compartieras mi deseo, cuando nos casamos acordamos que solo tendríamos a Mordred —explicó sonriendo y el rubio correspondió a su gesto.

—¿Empezamos hoy? —preguntó el hombre en el oído a su esposa.


End file.
